Locura Danso
by Yasumy
Summary: La vida de Rena está por cambiar radicalmente gracias a una hermosa joven con complejo travesti. ¿Logrará mantener su imagen de hija ejemplar? - WMATSUI, Matsui Rena x Matsui Jurina-


**LOCURA DANSO**

_**La vida de Rena está por cambiar radicalmente gracias a una hermosa joven con complejo travesti. ¿Logrará mantener su imagen de hija ejemplar?**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Un suspiro tras otro suspiro, la joven pálida que se sentaba a un lado de la ventana no había dejado de suspirar. El encuentro de hoy en la mañana la había dejado mal, aquella chica le había robado el alma o algo parecido porque ahora sentía un vacío en el pecho.

Otro suspiro.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en el examen que tenía en frente, sin embargo todo lo que había estudiado aquella semana se había borrado de su cerebro y ahora parecía que solo había lugar para aquella rara y linda sonrisa con la que se había topado.

El sonido del timbre anunciando el final del tiempo la hizo regresar a la tierra. Diez respuestas tentativamente correctas de 30 preguntas disponibles; estaba muerta. No obstante, pareció no importarle y entregó el examen suspirando.

* * *

-Tierra llamando a Rena, tierra llamando a Rena… ¡HEY RENA!

-¡Presente!-gritó la joven levantándose de la mesa del comedor, aporreando las manos en la misma. Por obvias razones, todo mudo en la cafetería volteó a verla de manera extraña. Sus amigas la miraron con asombro antes de echarse a reír por el comportamiento tonto que estaba teniendo su amiga.

-Matsui Rena has estado viviendo en un mundo completamente ajeno a este… -dijo Takayanagi Akane mejor conocida como "Churi".

-Lo siento mucho…-se disculpó ofreciendo una pequeña reverencia a todas las chicas de la mesa.

-Rena-san, si de por sí TODO mundo piensa que somos raras ahora con esto no sé cómo vamos a terminar la Universidad.- Furukawa Airi se masajeaba las sienes mientras hablaba y la miraba reprochándole.

-Súmale a eso que estamos a mitad de camino… estoy pensando seriamente en alejarme de ustedes hasta que maduren un poco. –Churi se rió nerviosamente intentando esconderse de las miradas ajenas a la mesa.

Si bien su grupo de amigas era muy reducido, Rena no pedía nada mas, amaba a sus amigas y era algo lógico pues habían estado juntas desde muy pequeñas, eso gracias a la relación que mantenían sus padres.

-¿Hoy vamos a poder ir al cine?- soltó Airin mordiendo su pan un poco de mala gana

-¿Al cine?- Rena la miró preocupada.

-¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Por qué ya no me sorprende? –nuevamente comenzó a masajearse las sienes.

-Y aquí viene la pelea de enamoradas…-Churi le dio un sorbo a su bebida de naranja mientras sonreía alegremente. – No le hagas caso Rena, está de mal humor porque le fue mal en el examen de hoy… eso le pasa por haberse desvelado viendo anime ¿no es cierto? –dijo acercándose a ella picándole la mejilla. En respuesta, la chica de dientes de conejito se acomodó en la silla cruzando los brazos y echando la cabeza para atrás para esconder el rubor de las mejillas. Rena sonrió, había sido salvada por Churi.

-Igual me fue pésimo en el examen… solo respondí 10 preguntas…-señaló con una sonrisa. Ante esas palabras Airi casi se cae de espaldas de la silla y Churi no pudo evitar escupir su jugo de naranja.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?

Rena se encogió de hombros agachando la mirada. Sabía que sus amigas tendrían esa reacción, después de todo era una alumna ejemplar tanto que varias universidades famosas la habían estado peleando para tener entre sus filas. Las tres eran sin duda alguna como "genios" en la rama que estaban estudiando, eran las alumnas más prometedoras y sin duda se convertirían en excelentes arquitectas.

El único problema que tenían, era que las personas entendían lo que hablaban… parecía como si la gente las vieran como si fuesen extraterrestres. Les daba igual, al final terminarían graduándose juntas y posiblemente abrirían una empresa de arquitectura; tenían el dinero y apoyo de sus padres para lograr escalar sin presión alguna. Herederas hermosas de familias ricas y exitosas.

A pesar de tener todo a manos llenas, Rena se había caracterizado por intentar vivir independiente de su familia y estudiar por su cuenta, claramente con una "pequeña" ayuda: "Centurion" (aquella tarjeta Negra sin límites) que utilizaba solo en emergencias.

-No hagan drama por favor…

-¿No hacer drama? ¿Quién eres y porque eres igual de linda que Rena-san?- Airin la miraba incrédula.

-Es que… -Rena bajó la mirada jugando con sus dedos un poco avergonzada, recordar aquella sonrisa la hacía perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos llenos de arcoíris y duendes mágicos.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Churi.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? ¿Hoy todo el mundo ha eloquecido?-la joven Otaku se turnaba para mirarlas.

-¡Jurio!- Churi se paró en la silla apuntando hacia un grupo de personas del otro lado de la habitación. – ¡El actor JURIO! ¡Es él!

-¿Jurio? ¿El cara de niña?-Airin regresó a su postura original perdiendo el interés, jaló a su amiga para que se bajara de la silla. No quería más vergüenzas.

-No tiene cara de niña, sus facciones son perfectas… sus ojos penetrantes y esa sonrisa que… ahh… ¿Qué hará en un lugar como este?

-Ve a preguntarle…- Airin giró los ojos y se centró en Rena.- ¿Verdad que tiene cara de niña, Rena-san?

Rena seguía sumergida en sus fantasías, lo que pasó en la mañana seguía atormentándola.

-¡Disculpen!-Un guardaespaldas de ese tal "Jurio" habló por un megáfono.- ¿Matsui Rena-san estudia aquí?

Todos en la cafetería se quedaron callados y como si de una mala película cómica se tratara, todos, absolutamente todos apuntaron hacia donde se encontraban las tres chicas. Dos de ellas con cara de absoluta confusión y la otra sin darse por enterada.

Nuevamente como si fuera un sketch, la ola de alumnos abrió paso lentamente para dejar pasar a tres enormes guardaespaldas quienes resguardaban a un chico ikemen vestido muy a la moda con unos lentes oscuros protegiéndole el rostro.

Churi le movía el hombro salvajemente a Rena mientras que Airin se dedicaba a intentar observar de cerca al joven protegido.

-¿Qué pasa Churi? Me vas a descolocar el brazo…-Dijo Rena girándose para mirar a su amiga pero su mirada se centró rápidamente en los guardaespaldas que tenía en frente. Uno de ellos observó algo que traía en la mano, era algo conocido para la joven. De hecho muy familiar…sin duda alguna esa era su cartera.

-¡Mi cartera! ¡Pensé que la había perdido! –se levantó de su asiento para dedicarle una reverencia. –Fue usted muy amable al traerm…- no terminó de hablar pues el guardia le dio la espalda y le entregó el objeto a el joven que venía detrás de él.

-Veo que es usted muy despistada señorita…-El joven se dirigió a ella. Churi y Airin se asomaron detrás de los guardaespaldas gigantes para intentar ver algo.

-M…muchas gracias, de verdad por tomarse tantas molestias para devolvérmela…-Rena hizo una reverencia marcada sonriendo.

-No se preocupe, sin embargo me temo que no hice este viaje para irme sin las manos vacías… ¿entiende?- el joven extendió la mano.

-Vaya, los caballeros no existen hoy en día...- Rena levantó una ceja y suspiró abriendo la cartera para comenzar a contar unos billetes.

-No quiero dinero…-el joven seguía con la mano extendida. Rena alzó la mirada confundida y es entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se llevó la mano a la boca por la impresión.

El joven con lentes obscuros y cabello negro corto que tenía enfrente estaba sonriéndole, pero no era cualquier sonrisa… era "LA SONRISA". Aquel joven se quitó los lentes y le dedicó un guiño, tomó la mano de la joven y la jaló al interior de la muralla de guardaespaldas que traía.


End file.
